


Dear Louis

by littlebluewhiskey (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Harry loves Louis but Louis loves Eleanor, Insecure Harry, M/M, Oblivious Louis, Pining Harry, Sad Harry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebluewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is desperately in love with Louis but Louis is getting married to Eleanor. Harry has a choice. Will he turn up and support Louis? Or will he simply leave a letter in his place?</p><p>[Coming soon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Louis

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N ): This has been rotting on my USB for too long. Also on Wattpad.  
> (◡‿◡✿)

**Dear Louis - Prologue**

 

_********* _

_**O**_ _ne day_ , I think watching him from across the room, _one day I will tell him how I feel._ Surely, he could feel my intense stare – either that or he was ignoring it. That thought made my heart clench. These feelings of mine, I’ve kept them hidden for so long… _buried_ because I was a coward and I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle the rejection. Just the thought of him telling me how stupid I am for thinking he could love me, how _disgusting_ I am because I love a man…well, that thought alone makes me want to kill myself.

I would do anything, absolutely _anything_ for that man. I would say anything; _do_ anything, to please him. To make him smile that smile that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle and eyes light up with happiness. Anything to make him happy, to make him at least _appreciate_ what extreme lengths I would go through for him.

I know that he doesn’t feel the same way about me – heck, I see it in his eyes and the way he is around the woman that isn’t me.

Eleanor J Calder. She was originally brought in by Modest! to be his ‘girlfriend’ to take away the attention that Larry Stylinson had got. It was crazy; at the time I didn’t even know I was gay and ‘Larry’ was just for a laugh. Then, Louis started seeing the girl when he didn’t have to, he was on the phone to her 24/7 and eventually he asked her to be his girlfriend.

He loves her with all his heart and I know that in my own he will never love me. They are so happy together; you might as well be blind not to see it. I wish I was blind because I can’t watch them be all lovey dovey. It hurts too much.

Sometimes I just want to die. Slit my wrists and watch the blood pour out of my body, pool around my body in a beautiful shade of red. Of course, I could never do that. I’m too much of a coward to cause myself harm like that. Just like I’m too much of a coward to tell Louis how I feel.

She makes him happy. That’s all I wish for; his happiness. Even if that meant sacrificing my own happiness and suffering in silence. Anything to keep that smile on his beautiful face.

Anything.

_********* _

**Author's Note:**

> Doop, bop, be, do, be, do. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
